


The waves bring me back to you

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moana (2016) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Lance is a demigod whaaattttt?!, M/M, Pidge is the daughter of the chief, damn them tattoos on Lance doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: What if Pidge wanted to explore the ocean? She gets her family's point of view but at least her grandmother, her Nonna, is supportive of her dreams. But then one day, her precious island is starting to wither and everybody is just acting oblivious towards the problem at hand. So Pidge is going to take the problem in her own hands and solve it. So what if she's going to sail away in the unknown oceans? So what if she's meeting a weird guy calling himself a demigod when he probably isn't able to see past his own ego? And what if she sets her mind on the impossible quest to bring back the heart of the earth goddess, Honerva, after that demigod-demi-idiot stole it? She's sure she can manage....right...?
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035456
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the script of Moana/Vaiana.

_'Long ago, In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged: Honerva. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Honerva shared it with the world. But in time, some begin to seek Honerva's heart. They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was Lance. But without her heart, Honerva began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness. Lance tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Haggar, a demon of earth and fire. Lance was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. And his magical fish hook and the heart of Honerva, were lost to the sea. Where even now, 1000 years later, Haggar and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death! But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Lance, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Honerva's heart and save us all.'_

The kids stared at the older lady in horror as she finished her story. Apart from one...And that was Pidge, as her brother and some of her friends liked to call her. She loved to hear her Nonna tell her stories. Heck, she loved everything a girl shouldn't. But hey, she was the village chief's daughter. She needed to be proper. The kids all started screaming as her grandmother finished talking. Pidge just stared with a curious look plastered on her face. The old woman smiled at her. 

"Thank you, Mother, that's enough." Sam Holt said as he stepped inside the pavilion where the screaming kids and chuckling woman were. Pidge looked up at her father. Short hair that was grey-ish. Pidge looked up an smiled. 

"Papa!" She said as she got up and walked to her father to hug his leg. The man chuckled at that and patted her head. 

"No one goes outside the reef. We're safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters. There is nothing beyond that reef but storm and rough sea. As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine." Sam said. The woman grumbled as she got up. 

"The legends are true. Someone will have to go at some point!" She said. Sam frowned and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to deal with this...AGAIN! 

"Mother, Motunui is paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else--?" The man stopped. Where was Pidge? He looked around. 

"Oh no...Katie!" The man called. But Pidge was already going through the leaves of some bushes that would take her to the ocean. Her eyes widened as she slowly walked to the beautiful blue waters. She gasped. It was so pretty. She looked and found a pretty shell but then she heard birds behind her. Her green eyes searched and found a small baby turtle hiding from crows. She looked at the pretty shell one more time and frowned. So she puffed her chest and took on a determined face to help the small animal to sea. She got a big leaf and shielded the tiny baby from the birds. They tried to gape at him but Pidge was cautious. She would shoo them away. So in the end, the baby turtle got in the water, which made Pidge happy. She babbled happily and clapped her hands. As she watched the waves, the water started sparkling. Pidge looked mesmerized at it. The waves opened for her. And there was the pretty pink shell. She gasped and started walking, stumbling a bit, towards the shell. As she picked it up, through the clear water, she could see another shell. She gasped and made a motion to try and grab it. The waves listened to her, making way for her to get the shell. And another shell. And another shell. And as she walked the wet sand she ended up quite deep. And so, she could see it. 

She watched in awe as the baby turtle she just helped was swimming with his momma turtle. The fishes of different colors and the reefs as well. The wave then raised in front of her and she looked up at the body of water, acting almost like a human. Pidge tilted her head in confusion, and the waves followed that motion. The body of water came down and Pidge reached up to touch it, resulting in water dropping on her. She giggled. The waves then lowered themselves and encased her hair in their water. She watched as they were messing with her hair and they made her look like a small flower was growing on her head, taking the flower she had at her ear and putting it on top. She gasped and looked up in awe. Then she looked forward. It was a stone. A precious stone, thanks to the vibrant green color. Were stones even supposed to glow? She didn't know. She reached forward and took it. It had beautiful white engravings on it. It was a very pretty thing. Her fingers traced the stone just as a voice called out. 

"PIDGE!" Her older brother, Matt, must have heard from her father that she was gone. The waves looked up in shock and then they messed Pidge's hair again. She giggled as the water closed around her feet and a small piece of wood carried her to the shore, stone still in hand. But...the shells...She turned around and the log bounced her off, making her drop the pretty stone. That's when her father and brother emerged from behind a stone. Pidge looked around confused. 

"PIDGE!" Matt said as he came and picked her up. She blinked in confusion. Sam sighed. 

"Katie, what are you doing? You scared me!" Her father asked. Pidge looked over her brother's shoulder at the water. She pointed at it. 

"Fun, I wants go back." She said, looking at her family. The two sighed. 

"I know, I know, but you don't go out there. It's dangerous." Pidge whimpered.

"Pidge, come on... Let's go back to the village!" Matt said with a smile. Pidge was still eyeing the water.

"You are the next great chief of our people." Her father said as Colleen, her mother, came in view. Her hair the same color as hers and Matt's. Matt set her down and she started walking towards her mother. The woman giggled and picked a small giggling Pidge up. 

"And you'll do wondrous things, my little bambina." Her mother said as she kissed her forehead and booped her nose with hers. 

"Oh yes, but first, you must learn where you're meant to be." Her father said. And so it began. The years and years of telling her what to do. 

It was true. The village was beautiful. They thought her everything she should know. About the coconuts, about the leaves, the fibers, the fisherman, but the sea always called. She had short hair now, her skin being kissed with freckles and her green eyes were shining every time she turned towards the sea. Of course she had her friends, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Shay, even her brother...But why she was the next chief, she didn't understand. Her brother was older but somehow? She will get the role. Was he too old? She didn't understand. And so she was paraded around, with her fancy 'crown' so to speak. But she would manage to always sneak away to play with her friends. It was a true game of the cat and mouse between her and her parents. But there were times when her friends weren't free. So she would sneak away from whatever fancy meeting they had, and she would walk to the beach, where she would never be surprised to see her grandmother. And she always said...Or better said...sang. And she would dance with her grandmother as she cooed her:

" _I like to dance with the water_  
_ The undertow and the waves   
The water is mischievous, ha!   
I like how it misbehaves   
The village may think I'm crazy   
Or say that I drift too far   
But once you know what you like, well, there you are   
You are your father's daughter   
Stubbornness and pride   
Mind what he says but remember   
You may hear a voice inside   
And if the voice starts to whisper   
To follow the farthest star   
Pidge, that voice inside is who you are"  _ She is confused...Who even is she? Katie, the rebel girl who can't understand the fact she needs to be with her feet on the ground. And even her father showed her. Taking her to the top of the island and telling her. 

"I've wanted to bring you here from the moment you opened your eyes. This is a sacred place. The place of chiefs. There will come a time when you will stand on this peak and place a stone on this mountain. Like I did. Like my father did. And his father and every chief there has ever been. And on that day, when you place your stone, you will raise this whole island higher. You are the future of our people, Pidge. They are not out there. They are right here. It's time to be who they need you to be." Pidge let her fingers trace the small tower of stones. She sighed and smiled at her father. 

But years have passed and now? She was trying to take her role very seriously. 

"Every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add." Said the villager as Pidge and her parents walked in. Pidge smirked and immediately jumped up on the wooden supports. 

"Fixed! Not the fronds... Wind shifted the post." She said, putting her hands on her hips. She then eyed the plate with food. She took a bite and smiled. 

"Mmm... That's good pork." Suddenly a small whimper came and looked down to see her small pig pet, Bae Bae. She gasped. 

"Oh, I mean... No, I wasn't... What? They're calling me, so I gotta... Bye-!" She ran out of the place. The next place she was called, was with someone doing their tattoo. 

"You're doing great." Pidge said, patting him on the hand. 

"Is he done yet?" The villager asked, whimpering. Pidge chuckled and looked at his back. He barely started. 

"So close..." She said with a strained smile. The villager kept screaming. 

Next up was when she was teaching the kids how to dance and a small kid tried to flirt with her. Keith, Hunk, Shay and Shiro all laughed as they watched. She snarled at them. Then she was called for a chicken she named Heihei when she was younger. He was...well stupid was an understatement and idiotic was still not enough.

"I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock. He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much... everything. Should we maybe just... cook him?" The villager asked. Pidge watched the dumb chicken chirping at a rock. 

"Sometimes our strength lies beneath the surface. Far beneath... in... some cases. But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye." Pidge said. Heihei ate a rock, puked it and then chirped it again. She made a disgusted disagreeing noise. 

But then Shay came with Hunk and Keith came to her after they left for the coconut harvest. 

"It's the harvest. This morning I was husking the coconuts and..." Shay opened one of the coconuts and Pidge watched with wide eyes as ashes fell. She frowned in thought. Matt came behind her and watched as well. 

"Well... We should clear the diseased trees. And we will start a new grove... there." She said pointing at a place that was perfect for the trees. Matt smiled and so did her friends. 

"Thanks, Pidge." They stopped close to Matt and Hunk smiled with twinkling eyes. 

"She's doing great!" Hunk said. Shay and Keith nodded and chuckled as they started walking away. Matt laughed and turned to his father and mother. 

"This suits you, Katie." Said her father. Pidge smiled. That's when Shiro rushed to them. 

"Chief! There's something you need to see. Our traps in the east lagoon. They're pulling up less and less fish." Pidge and her family rushed to the boats. The traps were all empty. 

"Then we'll rotate the fishing ground." Pidge said. Shiro shook his head. 

"We have, there's no fish." Pidge frowned. 

"Oh... Then we'll fish far side of the island." She said. Shiro shook his head again. 

"We tried." Pidge's eyes widened. 

"The windward side?" She asked, hopeful. Shiro shook his head yet again. 

"And the leeward side. The shallows, the channel. We tried the whole lagoon. They're just... gone." Pidge frowned again and looked out at the sea. 

"What have you tried using for the bait?" Matt asked. Shiro sighed. 

"I don't think it's the bait." Shiro started. 

"I will talk to the council. I'm sure we'll--" Sam started saying, but then Pidge interrupted him. 

"What if... we fished beyond the reef?" Matt and Colleen stiffened. Sam turned to her, frowning. 

"No one goes beyond the reef." Her father said, coldly. Pidge frowned. 

"I know. But if there are no fish in the lagoon--" Her father grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. 

"We have one rule." He snarled. Pidge snarled back. 

"An old rule, when there were fish!" Her father growled. 

"A rule that keeps us safe! Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water! Every time I think you're past this. No one goes beyond the reef!" He pushes her on the ground and leaves. Pidge frowns and makes a pouting face. Shiro and Matt helped her up. She pushed them away and started leaving. 

"I'm fine." She said, bitterly as she walked away. Matt sighed. 

"I'll go after her." he announced. He started walking after her and found her sitting on a rock frowning with Bae Bae close by. 

"Well, it's not like you said it in front of dad... standing on a boat." Matt said. Pidge snorted and scoffed. 

"I didn't say "go beyond the reef" because I want to be on the ocean." Pidge said. 

"But you still do. He's hard on you, because..." Pidge scoffed again. 

"Because he doesn't get me?" Matt frowned. 

"Because he was you. Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. He couldn't save him. He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wish we can do is just not meant to be..." Pidge looked down and cradled her knees. Matt sighed. 

"Sorry...I'll leave you alone...See ya later..." Pidge looked at Matt as he left then bit her lip as she looked at the sea. She knew that it was calling her...she just wanted to understand...WHY?! She walked to the top of the mountain and frowned determinedly as she tried to put the rock on top. She groaned. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" She yelled at herself and started running down towards the boats. She jumped in one and looked at Bae Bae. 

"I can do this. There's more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef. Not so bad." She started sailing. However....she was never thought how to sail. So first thing that happened? Bae Bae fell off the boat. 

"BAE BAE!" She jumped in the water just as waves came and they pretty much wrecked the boat in pieces. Pidge was pulled down at the bottom and her foot got stuck. She tried to free herself but she couldn't. The coral got her good. So she took a rock and used it to break the coral, in the end both her and Bae Bae drifted to the shore. She coughed multiple times and groaned as she let herself fall on the sand. The boat surely was a wreck. She then looked at her foot and hissed. 

"Whatever just happened, blame it on the pig." A familiar voice said from behind her. Hunk, Keith, Shay, Matt and Shiro walking towards her, behind her grandmother. 

"Nonna! Matt! Guys...Err...Are you gonna tell dad?" Matt snorted. 

"I'd get myself in trouble for it as well. Hell no." Matt said. Her grandmother shrugged. 

"I'm his mom. I don't have to tell him anything." Pidge looked down in shame as her friends came closer. 

"He was right. About going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain." Pidge said. Her friends deflated and so did her brother. Her grandmother just shrugged. 

"Okay. Well, then head on back. Put that stone up there." Everyone turned to her surprised as she just walked in the water and started playing with the eagle rays. 

"Why aren't you trying to talk her out of it?" Matt asked, surprised. 

"She said that's what you wanted." Hunk raised a brow. 

"It is..." Keith said, cautiously as all of them looked at the woman, dancing in the water with the fish. 

"When I die, I'm going to come back as one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo." Pidge's and Matt's grandmother said. Shiro frowned as Shay, Hunk and Keith looked at each other. The brothers just stared in confusion. 

"Why are you acting weird?" Shiro asked. The woman snorted. 

"I'm the village crazy lady. That's my job." Pidge hummed. 

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me... Is there something you want to tell me?" Pidge asked, a bit hopeful. The woman laughed. 

"Is there something you want to hear? You've been told all our people's stories but one." The woman said. And so they all started walking, the woman taking the lead. They all looked in awe as the woman pulled them at the door of a strange cave. 

"What is this place...?" Hunk asked, worriedly, as he was hiding behind Shay and Keith. The two looked unimpressed at the chubbier one. 

"Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?" The older woman told them. Pidge's eyes widened and all the kids were impressed. Pidge started going forward. 

"W-Wait! Pidge!" Matt tried to stop her but she already went inside. She gasped as she spotted the boats and the drawings on the walls and sheets. 

"Woah..." Pidge said, impressed and her friends soon followed. 

"Do you guys see this...?" Keith asked. Shiro nodded. Hunk whistled at the size of the boats. 

"We were voyagers..... We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers!!!! OH MY GOD! We were voyagers! Why'd we stop...?" Pidge asked with a sadder tone as she looked at the woman. Her grandmother sighed with a sad smile. 

"Lance. When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Haggar awoke. Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back. To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are. And the darkness has continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island...." Matt's mouth was agape. 

"Our island?" 

"But one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Lance, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Honerva. I was there that day. The ocean chose you." Pidge's eyes widened when the woman gave her a green precious stone...THE PRECIOUS STONE. 

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A DREAM!" She said as she ran her finger over the engravings. 

"A dream??" her friends all asked. And she told them what happened. 

"So my sister can control water?! WHAT?!" Matt asked. The woman chuckled. 

"More like...communicate but yeah. Pretty much." Pidge said. Keith slapped himself in the face and let his palm linger. 

"Holy shit..." Shiro muttered. Hunk blinked in surprise and Shay hummed. 

"No wonder you are drawn to the sea..." Pidge looked at the stone again. She then looked at the water. It sparkled and a wave of water raised, looking at her somehow. Hunk looked at the water and fainted. Shay gasped and Shiro, Keith and Matt jumped back. The wave fell and then water hit her right in the face. Her friends and brother snorted. The woman chuckled. 

"You thought it was a dream? Nope! Our ancestors believed Lance lies there at the bottom of his hook. Follow it and you will find him." Pidge turned to her grandmother and then to the night sky as the woman pointed to a hook made out of starts. Shiro whistled. 

"That's one big hook..." He said. Keith snorted and looked away. Shiro blushed. 

"Not like that, you idiot!" Shiro said, smacking Keith. Matt and Hunk started snickering. 

"But... Why'd it choose me? I don't even know how to make it past the reef. But I know who does." Pidge said, determined. She started running and her friends and brother followed her. The woman sat down, shakingly on a stone and looked up at the sky. 

* * *

They got to the house and every villager was gathered around. Not to mention, the counsel was there as well. Matt, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Shay and Shiro stopped from running and started listening to the complains. 

"The coconuts are turning black."  
"What about the fish?"  
"It happens all over the island."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Who will dig new fields?" Pidge took on a determined look and her brother came forward alongside her. 

"We'll find a way... We--" Her father started but the two brothers stepped forward. 

"Can stop the darkness. Save our island." Matt said. Pidge nodded. 

"This cave has boats. Huge canoes. We can take them to find Lance. Make him restore the heart." Pidge added. Matt looked around. 

"We were voyagers. We can voyage again." Matt added. Her father looked her dead in the eyes and started walking. Pidge and Matt followed him. 

"You told me to help our people. This is how we can help our people. Dad. What are you doing?" Pidge asked as he picked up a torch. 

"I should've burned those boats a long time ago." Sam said. Matt and Pidge looked at their father in horror. 

"No! Don't! We have to find Lance. We have to restore the heart!" Pidge said, showing him the stone. Her father snarled. 

"There is no heart. This...this is just a rock!" Her father took it and threw it in the bushes. Pidge rushed after it. Matt tried to reason with their dad until-

"Chief! It's your mother!" Someone called. Pidge felt her heart break. 

"Nonna...??" Pidge mumbled. Matt looked at her sister and then at his father. All three rushed back. And there she was, laying down. 

"Mother..." Sam breathed out. Pidge covered her mouth in horror. Matt held Pidge by the shoulders, looking away. Pidge knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand. The woman was breathing heavily. Her family all went to talk to the medics and Pidge looked at her grandmother in tears. 

"Nonna..." Pidge said, holding back the tears. The woman reached and grabbed her hands. Pidge's eyes widened at that. 

"Go..." She said. Pidge shook her head. 

"Not now. I can't." Pidge said, choking back the sobs. 

"You must. The ocean chose you. Follow the fish hook. And when you find Lance, you grab him by the ear. You say... I am Pidge of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Honerva." The woman said, coughing and handing Pidge her pendent. She opened it and put the stone in it. She also was a bit confused at the fact she used her nickname instead of real name. But she was old. 

"I... I can't leave you." Pidge said, tears streaming down her face. The woman put her hand on her cheek. 

"There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you. Go." The woman said to her. The woman's hand slowly fell as the medics came to help her. Pidge backed away with the pendent still in hand. 

"Go..." She said one more time. Pidge eyed the drawings on the walls of her grandmother's hut and frowned as she saw one of Lance. She put the pendent on and ran out. Matt frowned and went after her. Her mother did too. They found her packing supplies. Matt and her mother looked at each other before helping her pack. She sobbed and hugged them both and they smiled at her. She took the bag with supplies on her shoulder and started going to the boats she saw. She found a small boat with the same engravings of the stone painted on it's sail. It was perfect. She put her supplies in and prepared the boat. She didn't know much about sailing...but she will learn. She looked back as the boat emerged through a waterfall and out in the sea's water and was surprised to see the lights going off and a huge eagle ray, just like the one on her grandmother's tattoo, made out of light swimming underneath the boat and in front of her. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Nonna..." She muttered. She started paddling after it. She was sailing out of the reef now...Pidge looked up at the hook of starts and took on a determined face. She can do this.

* * *

Pidge was now trying to knot the sail to her paddle and failing miserably. Her grandmother's words ringing in her head. That's when she heard a loud bang on the trapdoor of her supplies. She scotched over to it and looked inside, only to see a coconut raise. A coconut? Wait a second...

"Heihei?!" She asked in shock as she took off the shell of a coconut and saw the rooster inside. As soon as he saw the water, he started screaming. Pidge almost dropped the coconut so she used it to cover it's head. He stopped. She raised it and put it back as soon as he started screaming. God damn it, Heihei...She sighed. 

"It's okay. You're alright. Yes... see. There we go. Nice water. The ocean is a friend of mine." She said, as she let her hand go through the water. The rooster stared at her then turned towards the water and started walking. He dropped in the water. 

"Heihei. Heihei!" She jumped in the water after him. She swam back to the boat and set the rooster on it. She frowned at it, crossing her arms. She tried to slowly turn away but as soon as she did, the rooster started walking. She caught him on time. So she put him back in the place for supplies. So it began. 

First fail? Trying to sail and the boat actually going backwards. Nice, huh? 

Second fail. Night-time. The waves getting a bit too big, making it hard to maneuver. 

Third fail, falling asleep and needing the open wake you up with a slap of water. Quite literally. And so her boat turned over. Great huh? Anddd a storm was approaching. 

"Uh, ocean. Can I get a little help?" Pidge said. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled through the air. Shit- shit shit shit shit!

"No... no. Please. Come on!" She tried to push the boat upwards but...seeing as she was as small as she was, it was quite impossible. The rain started and soon enough the waves were getting bigger and bigger. 

"Help me. Please." She called out to the sea. But nothing. All it took was one big wave and a struck of lightning. And it all went dark. It wasn't over yet...There is still more to tell. Let's just say the storm? Gave her a small 'boost' to the place she wanted to get to. 

"


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge woke up in the sand on a small island with rocks. Her boat seemed intact and the stone was still in her pendent. She snarled, wiped the sand off and went over to the water. 

"Ehmm...What?! I said help me. And wrecking my boat?! Not helping! Fish pee in you... all day. So...UGH!" Pidge yelled at the water then groaned in annoyance. GREAT! The water wasn't helping either now?!" She looked at Heihei who somehow survived and was smacking his head against a wall like an idiotic rooster, then she looked at the walls and saw...Markings. Of days. Jesus how many were there?! They were all in the shape of a all too familiar hook. 

"Lance?" Pidge asked the water confused. The well known blob of water got up and nodded. She then saw the shadow of someone and heard some footsteps. She quickly hid behind the boat. 

"Boat! A boat! The Gods have given me a--" Said someone as they raised the boat up. Then a shrieking sound. Then the boat was dropped. Lance backed away, screaming. He frowned and picked up the boat with one hand again. He raised a brow as he only saw a rooster there. What the--

"AHEM!" Came from behind him. Lance raised a brow and turned, looking quite bored, at her. She put the peddle in the sand and a hand on her hip. Lance couldn't deny, she was cute. 

"Lance, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. I am Katie--" 

"Hero of Man." He added. Pidge blinked in confusion. 

"..what?" She asked, truly dumbfound at that. 

"It's actually Lance, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man. I interrupted, from the top, hero of man. Go." Pidge blinked a few times in surprise then she inhaled and exhaled. 

"I am Katie--" Pidge tried to say, but she was interrupted again. 

"Sorry, Sorry, sorry, sorry. And women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. Ah, you know, Lance is a hero to all. You're doing great." He said, winking at her and giving her the finger gun as he clicked his tongue. Pidge looked at him, even more confused, and now annoyed as well at the level of narcissism he was showing. 

"What? No, I came here to--" Pidge tried to say and Lance gasped. 

"Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Lance always has time for his fans!" Pidge stared in disbelief as he put the boat down, took the paddle out of her hand and then picked Heihei up to write with. 

"When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting." Lance said, throwing Heihei and handing her the paddle back. Pidge looked at it in shock. 

"Heheh~ I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero." Lance said as he put both hands behind her head and smirked. Pidge looked at him unimpressed and twirled the paddle. She hit him right in the stomach. He grunted in pain. Pidge then grabbed his ear. 

"You are not my hero. And I'm not here so you can sign my oar. I'm here because you stole the heart of Honerva and you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and put it back." Pidge snarled as she opened the pendent and then closed it to get her oar. 

"Yeah... It almost sounds like you don't like me, which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals so you could have the power to create life itself. Yeah. So what I believe you were trying to say is thank you." Lance said, pushing Pidge off. She stumbled back but still held her ground. Lance then crossed his arms. Pidge's mouth fell open. THE NERVE OF THIS GUY IS IMPOSSIBLE!!

"Thank you?!" She said, annoyed. Lance smirked and winked. 

"You're welcome." Pidge snarled again.

"Wait, no, no, no. I-I didn't... I wasn't... why would I ever say--" Lance snorted. 

"Okay, okay... I see what's happening here... You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange. I get it. It's adorable, really!" He said. Lance then showed off his tattoos. One of them came to life in front of Pidge. 

"What the..." She said in disbelief, blinking and taking a few more looks to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome. I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky? This guy! When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking right at him, chica! Oh, also I lassoed the sun to stretch your days! You're welcome, again. Also, I harnessed the breeze to fill your sails and shake your trees . Sooo~ You're welcome." Pidge stared at him in shock and annoyance. He truly is an egocentric guy, huh?

"I can explain every natural phenomenon: The tide, the grass, the ground--" Pidge coughed. Lance looked at her and frowned a bit. 

"What?" Pidge shrugged. 

"Nothing nothing....Narcissist." She mumbled under her breath. Lance narrowed his eyes at her. 

"I killed an eel, and I used his guts to get you mortals coconuts." Pidge snorted and crossed her arms, smirking a bit at his over-energetic, and maybe charismatic if not so self-centered, demeanor. 

"And all this tattoos? Well, honey these are a map of the victories I win! Look where I've been, I make everything happen--" 

"Victories I win it's like saying you win winning." Pidge said, unimpressed. Lance frowned at her. 

"Ugh. You're no fun." Lance said as she pushed her and she fell in some weird cave with his statue inside. He took the paddle from her and smirked. 

"Guess I should be thanking you now, eh? Have fun~" Lance said, wiggling his fingers, then he pushed a rock to close off the cave. 

"YOU- Hey, let me out! You lying slimy son of a--" Pidge started, then she looked up and saw a way out through the roof. 

"Pfft. Dumbass." She said as she rushed to the statue. AS Lance was going away humming, suddenly, something pulled on his arm. He stopped. He looked at his arm to see his tattoo stopping him. He looked at it, unimpressed. 

"No... I'm not going to Honerva with some-- kid! How old even is she?! Tsk- doesn't matter! I'm going to get my hook. You have yours, and I'm not Lance without mine." He said to his tattoo and let his hand fall. 

"Okay, talk to the back." He said as he realized his tattoo was still trying to stop him. He flicked him towards the back and then kept walking towards the boat. 

Meanwhile, Pidge got on top of the Lance sculpture and growled as he looked at it. 

"Bastard." She said. She spat on him then used her feet to push the statue, letting it get her closer to the hole. She propped herself using both arms and legs and looked down, hissing. 

"Kinda feel bad...Kinda don't. Heh." She said to herself as she started climbing, leaving the statue broken in pieces. 

"Good riddance you filthy pile of pebbles!" Lance screamed. He felt the tattoo eyeing him. 

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful cave, she's gonna love it!" Lance said and smirked. That's when Pidge tried to jump him, off of the cliff of the island. He snorted and he moved a bit and let her fall in the water. 

"I can watch that all day. Okay, enjoy the island. Lance... Out!" He pulled a string and the boat started sailing away. 

"No. Stop ! Hey, you have to put back the heart!" Pidge said, coughing a bit thanks to the fact she just jumped in the water face-first, without expecting it. She growled and started swimming. But the ocean finally decided to help. He picked her up, encasing her in it's water and pushed her at enormous speed towards her boat. She then jumped on the boat, encased in water, that fell off as soon as she touched the wood. Lance's eyes widened. 

"Did... not see that coming." Lance said, a bit intrigued by how she did that. Pidge turned to him, annoyed. 

"LISTEN! I am Katie of Motunui. This is my canoe. And you will journey to- AHH!" Lance picked her up and threw her off the boat. He smirked, satisfiedly. His tattoo started going crazy. Lance scoffed. 

"Alright, get over it. We gotta move-- And she's back." Lance said, face-palming as Pidge was standing in front of him, tapping her foot. 

"Listen to me--" He just made the boat's front raise and threw her off. He smiled at that, until he heard the familiar sound of feet hitting the wood. He turned around with a groan. 

"It was, Katie right-- OW THE THE--" He said as she punched him in the face. 

"FUCK YOU. And call me Pidge! And YOU! OH HO HO- YOU WILL RESTORE THE HEART!" Lance scrunched his face up, still covering his nose and looked as Pidge showed him the heart. He frowned and then threw the heart away in the ocean, far away. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Pidge said as she looked behind her. The stone came back, hitting Lance right between his eyes, making him fall back on the boat. Pidge snorted. Lance looked at the stone and shrugged. 

"Alright, I'm out." He said as he tried to swim away whennnn- The water pulled him back on the boat. 

"OH, COME ON!" He yelled at the ocean. It hit him in the face with water. Pidge knelt down and picked it up. 

"What is your problem--" Suddenly she stopped and looked Lance in the eyes. He looked uncomfortable. Not to mention, he was eyeing the stone. 

"Are you afraid of it ?" Pidge asked as a smirk curled on her lips.

"No. No, Ha..ha..ha. I'm not afraid--" His tattoo however was pointing at him and showing how afraid he was. Pidge raised a brow as she looked at him. Lance looked at her and flushed in embarrassment. She kept wiggling it around and Lance frowned. 

"Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit! And you stop it. That is not a heart. It is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky. And I lost my hook. Get it away from me." He said, smacking her hand away. Pidge snorted. 

"Get this away~?" She said as she innocently batted her lashes. Lance scotched away. 

"Hah .. hey .. hey... I'm a Demigod, okay? Stop that, I will smite you. You wanna get... smote? Smoten?"

"You're an idiot grammatically as well then." She concluded. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away, bad things will come for it!" Pidge eyed it and her smirk grew as she put her other hand on her hip. Lance looked at her, angry. 

"Come for this? The heart? You mean this heart right here... Come and get it!" She said, jumping around, fluttering it. Lance watched in horror as she did that. He had to admit, she was a feisty one. Heh, he expected her to be this princess that wanted to always be pampered and enjoyed it but here she was, trying to get them both KILLED! She's got balls. BUT SHE'LL KILL THEM! 

"You are gonna get us killed!" Lance gritted through his teeth. Pidge scoffed. 

"No, I am gonna get us to Honerva. So you can put it back. Thank you. "You're welcome!"" Pidge said. Lance almost wanted to whistle at that. She was good. That's when a small spear hit the boat right between Heihei's legs. Oh shit....

"Kakamora..." Pidge raised a brow. 

"You mean those tiny pirate thingies?" Pidge asked. Lance frowned. 

"MURDERING little pirates, may I remind you. Wonder what they're here for, huh?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Pidge chuckled awkwardly as both of them looked at the stone in her hand. And that's when the boat made it's appearance. 

"They're... kind of cute." Pidge said as she tilted her head at them. They looked like tiny coconuts. That's when they drew angry tribal faces on them and pulled out weapons. Oh oh...

"Welp shit..." Pidge concluded as she put the heart in the pendent. 

"Ocean, do something, help us, pretty please?" Pidge asked. 

"The ocean doesn't help you. You help yourself. Tighten the halyard, bind the stays!" Lance said. Pidge shrunk a bit. Lance face-palmed. 

"You can't sail...? You truly have a death wish don't ya?" He said, unimpressed. Pidge frowned, blushing in embarrassment. 

"I... I am self-taught?" Lance rolled his eyes and pulled on a string, making the boat sail faster. Pidge stumbled a bit at that. 

"Can't you shapeshift or something?" Pidge asked. Lance pointed at his hand. 

"You see my hook? No magic hook. No magic powers." Lance said, annoyed. Pidge groaned and looked at the boat. She gasped. 

"LANCE! WATCH OUT!" She pushed him down and multiple spears with rope tied to it hit the boat. The tiny coconut pirates started pulling the boat back. Pidge looked at the big boat, rolling of of Lance and her mouth fell open. The boat had some sort of mechanism that allowed the boat to split. 

"The mechanism is amazing...however....Their boat... is turning into more boats!!!" She screamed in exasperation. Lance snarled. 

"I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE, THANK YOU!-- And DON'T say you're welcome!" The two started going around and pulling out the spears, howevering, Pidge was stumbling at the last one. Small pirates were sliding down the ropes and Lance was taking them out one by one, then he noticed Pidge. 

"MOVE!" He said, but Pidge already managed to take the spear out and sink the coconut pirates. The stone fell out of her pendent and she eyed the rooster, sitting next to it. 

"No....Heihei..." Pidge said, but he was already swallowing it. She face-palmed. Lance was fighting with some pirates. 

"They took the heart!" Lance looked unimpressed. 

"That's a chicken." He said, Pidge groaned. 

"The heart is in the... We have to get it back!" She insisted. Lance jumped and pulled the boat to make a huge turn back, towards the bigger ship. 

"There. Right there!" Pidge said, pointing up. Lance eyed it, frowned, then started turning again. 

"You're turning? What are you doing?" She asked. Lance raised a brow at the obvious answer. 

"Uh, escaping?" 

"The heart!" 

"Forget it, you'll never get it back. Besides, you got a better one." He said, pointing at the paddle. Pidge's eyes widened. She lounged towards him, took the peddle and started running towards the end of the boat. She jumped on the big boat and Lance's eyes widened. Forget balls those must be coconuts if she's going on a freaking pirate ship for a CHICKEN and a cursed stone! 

"Hey... What am I gonna steer with? They're just gonna kill ya!" Lance yelled after her. Pidge was met with an army of the tiny pirates, she smirked. 

"Coconuts...Heh." She twirled the peddle and started hitting them. Soon enough she wiped almost all of them out, Lance stared impressed at her. She jumped up and started climbing just as they were shooting tranquilizers out of wooden tubes after her. 

"Woah." Lance muttered as he saw her. She leaped and just as the coconut that had Heihei was about to hand it to their leader, Pidge jumped and grabbed him, leaping over them and landing on the other side. A tranquilizer then hit the leader. He fell unconscious to the ground. Multiple coconuts were coming after her. Ok ok...she can do this. She took Heihei in her mouth, unfortunately, and then jumped on a rope for one of the sails, landing on another part of the boat. She hated how big and awesome the boat was. She then picked up one of the speared strings and threw it, using the peddle to zipline down. She landed on the boat, slamming right into Lance, but the slam managed to get Heihei to spit the stone out. 

"GOT IT!" She said, smiling. Lance and her looked at the small gap between boats that was their escape. Lance took the peddle and quickly started steering. Tranquilizers were flying at them but somehow? That narcissist demigod managed to make it happen. The boats crashed into each other, sinking. Pidge panted and then cheered, twirling. Lance looked at her, amused. 

"Congratulations on not being dead, Pidgeon. You surprised me. But I'm still not taking that thing back." Pidge frowned and crossed her arms. 

"It's Pidge." Lance shrugged. 

"Yeah. And I'm Lance, your point? Anyways...You wanna get to Honerva, you have to go through a whole ocean of bad. Not to mention Haggar. Lava monster? Ever defeat a lava monster?" Lance said. Pidge frowned. 

"No. Have you?" He snarled at the comment. 

"I'm not going on a suicide mission with some... mortal. You can't restore the heart without me. And me says no. I'm getting my hook. End of discussion." Lance said. Pidge frowned at him even more. 

"You'll be a hero. That's what you're about, right?" She said, uncrossing her arms and putting one on her hip. Lance, for some reason, liked when he did that. 

"Little girl... I am a hero." Lance looked unimpressed. 

"Wait wait....go back...what did you call me?" Pidge asked confused. Lance raised a brow. 

"Umm...Little girl? You're a kid right." She frowned. 

"I may be small but I am 18." Lance spurted. He put his hands up. 

"Pause. You're WHAT?!" Pidge crossed her arms in front of her chest and Lance looked her up and down. Now she surely did look older...

"Shit- uhhh...oops?" Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Unlike you, people don't stay 21, not aging for a thousand years, you know?" Lance snarled. 

"But as I was saying, Lance. Before you told me I am a 'little girl'. Maybe you were once a hero, but now... Now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Honerva. The guy who cursed the world. You're no one's hero." Pidge said, turning her back to him. Lance's eyes widened a bit. He refused to believe her. 

"Pfft... No one?" He said, amused. Then didn't look so amused when she saw the look on Pidge's face. She looked serious. Way too serious. How bad was it...??

"But, put this back. Save the world. You'd be everyone's hero!" She said, whispering the last part in his year. That made him go red. Don't whisper in his ear, woman. But it did get the point across. 

"Lance...Lance....Lance....You're so amaziiiiing!" She pretended to cheer. Lance closed his eyes and envisioned it. He smirked, then frowned. 

"Ah, we'd never make it without my hook. Not past Haggar." Lance said, bummed out a bit. Pidge smiled and out-stretched her hand. 

"Then we get your hook. We get your hook, take out Haggar. Restore the heart. Unless you don't wanna be... "Lance, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to 'all'." Lance turned to her. 

"First, we get my hook." He said. Pidge blushed a bit. Only now was she noticing the details about Lance. Apart from the hella cool tattoos he had on his body the fact he was a demigod...there was that sun-kissed tanned face and the dark hair and those dark blue eyes. She sounded like a girl who just hit puberty, she knew. But there was no dying at some point? Lance had been a chick magnet. 

"Then we save the world, deal?" Pidge asked. Lance looked at her hand and nodded. 

"Deal." They shook hands then Lance smirked. He threw Pidge over his head and into the water. She came back with her hands crossed. He shrugged. 

"Worth a shot." He said. Pidge face-palmed. 

"Okay, we go east-" Lance said as he put his hand in front of him and started measuring something. 

"-to the Lair of Lotor." He finished as he put his free hand into the water.

"If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottomfeeder." Lance said as he sat down and put the peddle in the water and easily managed to get the boat to turn. He jumped over a wave then he did a knot, making it look like piece of cake, to hold the peddle and sail in place. Pidge's eyes widened in awe as he all of those things. She knelt down in front of Lance and he raised a brow at her. 

"What?" She smiled. He scoffed in her face and rolled his eyes. 

"Teach me to sail. My job is to deliver Lance across the great ocean. I should... I should be sailing." She said. Lance snorted at that. 

"It's called wayfinding, Princess. It's not just sails and knots. It's seeing where you're going in your mind... Knowing where you are... by knowing where you've been." She frowned. 

"Okay, first... I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the chief." Lance laughed. 

"Same thing." Pidge snarled and Lance shrugged and pointed at her clothes and Heihei. 

"If you wear a dress, and you have an animal sidekick... you're a princess. You're not a wayfinder. You'll never be a wayfinder. You will never be a wayf--" Lance then froze. The water, while he was monologuing, took a dart from the coconuts, left in the boat and stung him. 

"Really? Blowdart in my buttcheek...." Pidge got up, giddy to learn. She took the peddle and high-fived the water. 

"You are a bad person." Lance said, numb on the floor of the canoe. Pidge smiled as she sat down. 

"If you can talk, you can teach. Wayfinding. Lesson one... hit it." She said. And so it began. 

* * *

"Pull the sheets." Pidge got up and tried to go to the strings. She was about to reach for one when- 

"Not the sheets." She tried again. 

"No." And again.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Tried that one already." Pidge groaned. In the end she's got it. 

"Finally." He said, rolling his eyes. Pidge spat on his face. He made a disgusted noise. 

"I take back everything about princess! DIGUSTING!" She laughed, a bubbly laughter and he looked away, blushing. His tattoo wiggled his eye-brows. 

"Shut up." He mumbled. 

* * *

Pidge was trying to measure the stars, but she didn't know how exactly to hold her hand. Lance snorted at that. 

"You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high-five." Pidge raised her brow. 

"Measuring? OH! I get it! Just like we did back home when I would build houses or try to make a new mechanism for the villagers!" Lance raised a brow as she got it in the end and smirked. 

"Well well. The princess gets her hands dirty?" She scoffed. 

"I wish I could get them more dirty...But I'm just the village chief's girl you know? Nothing special there....Just do what the counsel says, stay on the island and be a pretty face. Isn't that exciting..." Lance frowned. He has given her that princess nickname but it wasn't her fault she was raised like this. And her parents also seem to have kept her from sailing. Man he felt bad. Of course he won't recognize it, that was insulting but...he felt bad...

"Fair enough." Was all he could muster. Then she measured again and Lance smirked at how fast she's got it. 

"Heh. Nice one, princess." Pidge scoffed at him at that. That was a good sign. 

* * *

"If the current's warm, you're going the right way." Lance said. Pidge put her hand in the water and frowned. 

"It's cold. Wait, it's getting warmer." Lance looked away, whistling. Pidge scrunched her face up. 

"You're disgusting..." She said as she took her hand out of the water. He smiled. 

"You're just as disgusting." He said, batting his lashes. Pidge hit him in the head with her foot. 

"Ow. Ok. Got the message. Man, you're mean!" Pidge snorted at that. 

Yeah...this still needed work....


	3. Chapter 3

_"We're here. See, I told you I could do it--....Motunui...? I'm... home?" **Ashes.**_

_"Pidge!"_

_"Dad? Mom? Matt? Guys??"_

_"Pidge!"_

_"G-Guys??"  
_

_"Help!"_

_"No!"_

_"PIDGE!"_

**_Darkness._ **

* * *

She jolted awake and was panting. 

"Enjoy your beauty rest? You know, a real wayfinder never sleeps. So they actually get where they need to go." Lance said to her. She rolled her eyes. He then smirked as a big shadow loomed over them. A mountain on an island that was very tall, with perfectly cut out squares of stone, quite impressive. 

"Muscle up, butter cup. We're here." Lance said, sitting up. Pidge got up as well and jumped on the rocks, Lance passing her some rope. 

"You sure this guy's gonna have your hook?" She asked as she tied the boat. Lance scoffed. 

"Lotor... oh he'll have it. He's a scavenger. Collects stuff, things that looks cool. And for Lotor, trust me, my hook is the coolest collectible." Lance said, jumping off the boat as well. Pidge then looked up, skeptical. 

"And he lives up there?" Pidge asked. Lance snorted. 

"Oh, ho, no, no, no... That's just the entrance... to Lalotai." Pidge paled as she looked at Lance. 

"Lalotai ? Realm of Monsters?! We're going to the Realm of Monsters?!" Lance started laughing. 

"We? No. Me. You are gonna stay here with the other chicken." Lance said. His tattoo looked unimpressed as Lance reached to high-fived it while he started climbing. 

"That's what I'm talking about, give me some... Come on, that was a good one, how'd you not get it? I called her chicken, there's a chicken on the boat. I know she's human, but that's not... You know... forget it. Forget it, I'm not explaining it to you. What? 'Cause then it's not funny--" He started talking as Pidge watched him climb. She frowned and started climbing as well. Lance chuckled and looked down only to see Pidge gone. He then looked next to him only to see her climbing up. He shook his head in disbelief. Yup. Suicidal. 

"So... Daughter of the chief. I thought you stayed in the village. You know, kissing babies and things. Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people decided to send, uh... How do I phrase this... You." Pidge frowned. 

"Maybe my people didn't decide and I did and maybe my parents have tried to keep me on the island but that doesn't mean you have to be a dick about it, yeah??" She said, bitterly. Lance hissed. He hit a nerve. Pidge scoffed and kept climbing. 

"My people... didn't send me. But the ocean did." Lance chuckled at that. 

"The ocean... Makes sense, you're what, a princess? Can't sail? Obvious choice." Pidge growled. 

"I can do other things than sale, thank you! I work with mechanisms ok?! I already told you NO ONE WANTED TO TEACH ME!" Lance stopped for a second. 

"It chose me... for a reason." Pidge then finished. Lance frowned. 

"If the ocean's so smart, why didn't it just take the heart back to Honerva itself? Or bring me my hook. The ocean straight up pooky dooks. But I'm sure it's not wrong about you. You're the chosen one~" Pidge let her leg slip intentionally, getting dust in Lance's eyes. 

"Stop being such a dick already. Sheesh." Pidge said. Then she looked at her necklace. 

"The ocean chose you for a reason." She mumbled. Lance groaned. 

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up." Pidge scoffed. 

"YOU are the one that was about to sing about himself like a narcissist, thanks." Lance frowned as he heard that word and Pidge kept climbing. 

"What is a narcissist...?" He mumbled to himself and realized she was climbing ahead of him. 

"W-WAIT!" He said as he started climbing faster. The two were now at the top. Pidge looked confused. 

"So... not seeing an entrance." Pidge said, crossing her arms. Lance smirked. 

"Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice--" Pidge smacked him over the head as he tried to scare her. 

"OW!! OK ok...Kidding! Sheesh..." Lance said, rolling his eyes. He inhaled and started blowing, a huge cloud of dust forming and as Pidge looked down she realized they were standing on the entrance. Lance grinned and started doing a dance. He jumped up and as he came down, the door rumbled and slowly opened showing a very deep hole. Lance smirked as Pidge looked down, a bit scared. 

"Ha, ha, ha... So serious. Don't worry, it's a lot farther down than it looks. Chee-hoo! CANNONBALL!" He jumped and grabbed his knees as he was falling, slowly shrinking. Pidge looked down, skeptical. After a while, she heard. 

"I AM STILL FALLING!" She summoned all the courage she had and stepped back. She ran and jumped down as well. They traversed through the tunnel taking them in the water, a type of portal. Soon enough, Lance got to the bottom, landing on two legs after he catches onto some vines and used them to lower himself. 

"And he sticks the landing!" His tattoo smirks and puts his hands behind his head to make it look like Pidge's hair. Lance frowns.

"What? Dumb-dumb, she's not even here-- OOF!" Pidge landed right on him. She looked at him unimpressed. 

"And i don't regret shit. Come on." As they walked, multiple monsters could be seen. With claws, huge tongues, teeth, flower like, flying, some of them even eyeing Pidge at some point. She yelped at that. But as they walked, Pidge then saw a huge shell, the size of an island probably, and decided to go investigate it. Inside, as she peeked in, she could see a big pile of shiny things and on top, Lance's hook. 

"Lance's hook!" She whispered to herself. 

"Oh yeah~" Came Lance's voice from behind her. She punched him in the face. He grabbed his jaw and massaged it. 

"OW!" He said at her. She gasped. 

"Sorry. I thought you were a monster, but... I found your hook and you're right... This Lotor really likes treasure." Lance grabbed her by the shoulders, raised her and made her sit down, hidden behind the walls of the shell. 

"Stay." Lance said to her. Her mouth fell open in shock. 

"What? No! I'm... I'm the one who--" But Lance interrupted her. 

"Listen. For a thousand years, I've only been thinking about keeping this hair silky, this skin clean soft and hydrated, getting my hook, and being awesome again. And it's not getting screwed up by a mortal. Who has no business inside of a monster cave except--" Lance froze as he looked at a shiny shell.

"Except...Maybe as bait..." Pidge blinked in shock at that. 

"As wha...?" She asked. But next thing she knew she was drumming around the pile of gold, wearing shiny shells. 

"Wow, the shiny glittering cave. And just like me, it's covered in sparkling treasure. Sparkle... Sparkle. Sparkle....Sparkle." She said, emotionlessly. Lance face-palmed from behind a big shell, close to the pile. 

"You're not selling it." He whisper-shouted. Pidge turned to him, annoyed. 

"This is stupid, I'm just gonna walk up there!" She said. Lance shook his head. 

"You go out there, he will kill you. Just stick to the plan. Oh! When he shows up, keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself. He loves bragging about how awesome he is." Lance said, then ducked back behind the shell. 

"Well, you two must get along perfectly." Pidge said, rolling her eyes. Lance snorted. 

"Well not since I ripped his leg off." Lance admitted. Pidge spurted. 

"Wait, you did what!?" Pidge said, shocked, and realizing the impending doom she was heading towards now. That's when the ground started rumbling and the pile of gold raised up, sending Pidge stumbling on it's edge. The huge monster grabbed her. A crab monster with purple skin and silver hair. Pidge was now between its giant claws and it was staring her down. 

"Huhuhuhuuu...What have we here? It's a sparkly, shiny--" The monster froze and frowned. It shook Pidge and all the shiny stuff on her fell. 

"-wait a minute...It's a human! What are you doing down here in the realms of the monst-" Pidge was trying hard to focus only on one eye of the crab monster but she couldn't. The monster sighed. 

"Just pick an eye, babe. I can't- I can't concentrate on what I saying if you keep -Yep, pick one! pick one!" Lance frowned at the pet name. 

"Babe...??" He muttered. His tattoo laughed at his annoyance. Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up." He grumbled. Pidge finally settled on one eye. 

"You're a pretty looking little thing, aren't you? Oooh what's this?" The crab tried to touch her pendant. She snarled. 

"Don't, it's my grandma's!" Pidge said. Lance was growing annoyed at how he was toying with Pidge. 

"It's my grandma's-- I ate my grandma!!! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous. Why are you here?" The monster, 'Lotor', as Lance called him, said. Pidge was sweating bullets now. Lance tried to jump on his back and getting his hook but the monster was walking a lot. Lotor heard the noise and was about to turn, but Pidge was faster.

"Cause you're amazing! And we mortals have heard...the tales about the crab....who became a legend. And I got to know. How did you get so crab...ulous?" Pidge said, awkwardly, at the crab. Lotor snarled at her. 

"Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself? Because if you are..." He said as he came closer, Pidge leaning back to get away from him as much as possible. 

"I will gladly do so!! In song form!" Lotor said, throwing one of the sparkly shells that covered Pidge up in the air, hitting the water she and Lance just came through. The water rumbled and some random instrumental started playing. 

"What the...?" She said confused as she looked around as Lotor was getting ready to sing. Oh no...

" _Well, Lotor hasn't always been this glam/I was a drab little crab once_  
 _Now I know, I can be happy as a clam_  
 _Because I'm beautiful, baby._  
 _Did your granny say "listen to your heart"_  
 _Be who you are on the inside_  
 _I need three words to tear her argument apart_  
 _Your granny lied_  
 _I'd rather be shiny like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_  
 _Scrub the deck and make it look shiny~_ " Pidge was being twirled around and played with like a toy. Lance was watching in confusion and shock but he quickly came back to his senses and jumped on the crab's back. 

" _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck_  
 _Just a sec, don't you know?_  
 _Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb_  
 _They chase anything that glitters?_  
 _Beginners!_ " Pidge was growing desperate as she saw the hungry look Lotor was giving her. 

" _Oh, and here they come, come, come_  
 _To the brightest thing that glitters_  
 _Mmm, fish dinners_  
 _I just love free food_  
 _You look like seafood~_ " Pidge's eyes widened in horror as he raised her up and opened his mouth to eat her. Lance's eyes widened as well. Oh he won't let her get eaten by a monster and especially by LOTOR!

"Hey! Crab cakes. I'm back. It's Lance time~" Lance said as he picked the hook up and twirled it. Pidge gasped and Lotor dropped her. Lotor's tattoo started poking at Lance. 

"What do you say, little buddy. Giant hawk? Coming up...Cheehoo!!!" The blue magic swirled around Lance and he transformed in a fish. Pidge looked in shock at him. 

"Cheehooooo....?" Lance said, trying again. He kept changing. He just couldn't do it. Lotor smiled as Pidge gasped from the ground, dodging his crab legs so she wouldn't get squished. 

" _Well, well, well... Little Maui's having trouble with his look  
You little semi-demi-mini-god- Ouch!  
_ _What a terrible performance  
Get the hook ! Get it ?   
You don't swing it like you used to, man"   
_Lotor sang as he picked Lance up and threw him in the wall. He hit it and then fell on the ground, face first. He got up, frowning at the crab monster. 

" _Yet I have to give you credit for my start_  
 _And your tattoos on the outside_  
 _For just like you, I made myself a work of art_  
 _I never hide, I can't_  
 _I'm too shiny_ " Lotor sang as his ego raised and he picked Lance up again, throwing him up. He hit the ceiling then fell down, face-first in the ground, again. Pidge got up and tried to get to Lance, but Lotor blocked her way by putting his foot and claws between them while he danced. 

" _Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the roug_  
 _Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny_  
 _Send your armies but they'll never be enough_  
 _My shell's too tough, Lancey boy~_ " The crab monster sang as he picked Pidge up and threw her between some buried bones, forming a type of cage. The crab turned towards Lance again.

" _Y_ _ou could try, try, try..._  
 _But you can't expect a demigod to beat a decapod_  
 _Look it up_ " Pidge watched with wide eyes as Lotor kept toying with Lance around and hitting him and dragging him. That's when a plan came to her. 

"Now it's time for me to take apart~ Your aching heart" Lotor said as he hit the walls and the ceiling closed, showing how the monster glowed in the dark as well. 

" _Far from the worms who abandoned you  
Chasing the love of these humans  
Who made you feel wanted_" Lotor sang as he grabbed Lance and showed a tattoo oh a woman throwing a baby. Pidge's eyes widened at that. Then he proceeded to hold him above her and walk away. Pidge frowned in determination and climbed on the walls of her make-shift cage. 

" _You try to be tough_  
 _But your armor's just not hard enough_  
 _Lancey! Now it's time to kick your hiney_ " The crab monster kept singing as he kept toying around with Lance and throwing him around. He ended up face-planted on the crab's back and his hook just a bit out of his reach. His vision swam but he tried to stretch and get it. Lotor kept spinning. 

" _Ever seen someone so shiny?_  
 _Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see_  
 _C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so shiny~_ " Lotor sang as Lance flew off of the crab's back thanks to the speed he was spinning at. Pidge landed in some glowing green stuff outside her cage and her eyes widened. Her plan could actually work. She could help Lance! 

" _Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea_  
 _Just for me_  
 _You'll never be quite as shiny_  
 _You wish you were nice and shiny_ " Lance got picked up again and put in Lotor's mouth. He held the monster's teeth so he wouldn't get squished when- 

"HEY! I got something shiny for ya." Pidge called as she held up something. Lance's eyes widened. 

"No..." He muttered. Lotor's eyes gleamed with greed. 

"The heart of Honerva... You can't run from me!" Pidge gasped and started running. 

"Oh, you can...You keep surprising me." Lotor started walking and Lance gasped as well. Shit- Was she crazy?! He grabbed the crab's leg and tried to hold him back, but he was getting dragged and only managed to barely slow him down. In the end, Lance was left in the dust. 

"There's only so far you can get on those two little legs!" Lotor said as he was galloping behind Pidge. She kept running. She 'tripped' and the stone fell out of her hand and in a small hole. 

"The power of creation...for the crustacean. Where is it? Where is it?!!" He said as he desperately dug for it. Pidge climbed on the crab's back and pulled out the hook, falling off with it right after. 

"We gotta go!" Pidge said as he gave him the hook and helped him up by putting his hand around her shoulder as he used the hook to help himself walk. His eyes widened in surprise. 

"Wait, what about the heart?" Lance asked, confused. Pidge smirked. 

"He can have it! I've got a better one~" She said as she opened the pendent. Lance's eyes widened even more. Man, she was smart!

"Hahahahaaa Yes! I have the---Wait a minute... Ugh!! I see, she's taken a barnacle and she's covered it in bioluminescent algae...as a diversion." Lotor grumbled as he inspected the rock. He stayed there for a few seconds, disappointed. 

"Grrr!!! Come back here!!!" Pidge took Lance to some gasser. 

"W-Wait Pidge! What are you doing?? We need to get out of here!" Lance said to her as they were limping-running. 

"That's what I'm doing, dingus! Getting us out! I had quite the time in that cage, you know? Now! Trust me AND JUMP!" The two jumped right on top of the gasser just as Lotor was about to grab them. 

"Raaaaahh!!!" Lotor screamed but just then...the gasser went off. 

"CHEEHOOOOOOO!" Pidge said as the two shot up, thanks to the water. The crab fell on his back, spurting out the water that got in his face. They got out right where their boat was, falling on the beach. 

"WOOOO! We're alive! We're ali-- ahh!" Pidge stopped as she saw Lance. He was half shark now. He had the legs of a human. She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. 

"Listen. I appreciate what you did down there." Pidge bit her inner cheek and nodded. 

"Mmhmm. Mmhmm. Mmhmm." She said, trying to act like nothing was wrong. 

"Took guts. But--" He frowned. Pidge snorted and covered her mouth. 

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be sincere for once, and it feels like you're distracted?" Lance said. Pidge scoffed. 

"Whattt? No No! No, no way." Pidge said. Lance looked unimpressed. 

"Really. 'Cause you're looking at me like I have a---" He touched his face and sighed. 

"...shark head." Lance then concluded. Pidge snorted and pretended it was a cough. 

"Whaaaaat? Do you have a shark head, cause I-- Pfft- Totally didn't realize." Pidge said, nodding, trying to look as serious as she could, but her lip was trembling and she was trying really hard not to laugh. 

"Look. The point is... For a little girl... princess....chief... thing... whatever... who had no business being down there... You did me a solid. But you also almost died, Pidge." Lance said, firmly to her. Pidge rubbed her hand, awkwardly. It was true...She did almost die. But she was alive, right?

"And I couldn't even beat the dumb crab. So chances of beating Haggar: bupkis. We're never making it to Honerva. This mission is cursed." Lance said, hitting some sand with his foot. 

"It's not cursed." Pidge said. Lance looked at her, unimpressed and pointed at his head. 

"Shark head." Pidge looked at the hook and picked it up, dragging it since it was really heavy for a 'mortal', as Lance called her. 

"It's not... cursed." She said as she finally dropped it in his hands. He changed to different animals. He ended up a rooster, a bit more big than Heihei and he groaned, changing back. Or so he thought...until he had a shark tail and fell over. He groaned again. 

"Cursed." 

* * *

"What can I say, except we're dead soon... We're dead soon..." Lance sang as they were sailing. Pidge looked at him with a saddened look. 

"Can't you at least try?" Pidge asked, hopeful. Lance was laying on his back on the floor of the boat and looked at Pidge unimpressed. 

"Giant hawk." He said as he put a finger on his hook. He changed to multiple animals, a variety from a pig to a iguana and a blob fish, then turned back human. 

"Hey! It's okay... it's okay... We're dead soon..." Lance sang again. Pidge groaned and got up, poking him with the peddle. 

"Alright, break time is over. Get up." Pidge said. Lance frowned. 

"Why? You gonna give me a speech? Tell me I could beat Haggar cause I'm ..."Lance"." His tattoo hit him and he sat up. 

"Take a hike, tiny." Lance said as he flicked the tattoo on his back. Pidge watched, saddened, as the most narcissistic and full of himself, overconfident and joyous person she's ever met...was sadly looking at the water. 

"How do you get your tattoos?" Pidge asked as she eyed the one with the mother, throwing the kid in the sea. 

"They show up when I earn them." He said, unbothered. Pidge frowned. 

"How did you earn that one? What's that for?" Pidge asked as she pressed her fingers gently across the tattoo she was so intrigued about. Lance shuddered at her soft touch and blushed. But then remembered the question and was immediately bummed. 

"That's, uh, man's discovery of Nunya." Lance said. Pidge raised a brow. 

"What's Nunya?" She asked. Lance snorted. 

"Nunya business." She frowned and touched again. 

"I'll just keep asking. What's it for?" She asked again. Lance rolled his eyes. 

"You need to stop doing that." Pidge smirked and took her hand off. Then she put her paddle on his hair. Lance grabbed the paddle. 

"Back off." Lance said. Pidge frowned. 

"Just tell me what it is!" She insisted. He growled. 

"I said back off." She yanked the paddle back and frowned even more. 

"Is that why your hook's not working?" She asked. Lance's eyes widened. He felt anger overtake him and he threw her off the boat. She screamed and fell in the water. He sat back down on the edge. 

"Ok...You don't wanna talk? Don't talk. You wanna throw me off the boat? Throw me off. You wanna tell me I don't know what I'm doing? I know I don't." Lance perked up at that. She sounded...hurt...

"I have no idea why the ocean chose me. You're right. I am a dumb stupid girl that was pampered her whole life and kept away from the ocean at all costs while everyone told me what to do with my life like a puppet. You're right. I really am insignificant ok?" He frowned. He hadn't really meant that. 

"I know you see me a spoiled brat or a nuisance...But...I'm trying....I'm not cold, Lance. I have and understand human emotions, you know?" He still didn't talk. 

"But... my island is dying. My friends and family are counting on this...So I am here. It's just me and you. And I want to help you too.... But I can't if you don't let me." She said to him, in the sweetest voice she had ever used around him. It warmed his heart, really. He still didn't say anything. She turned around just when...

"I wasn't born a demigod. I had human parents." Pidge perked up and looked at him and his tattoo. 

"They... They took one look and decided they... did not want me. They threw me into the sea... like I was nothing." Pidge's heart dropped at the hurt in his voice. 

"Somehow I was found by the gods. They gave me the hook. They made me... Lance. And back to the humans I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want." Pidge looked at all his tattoos as he spoke. 

"You took the heart for them. You did... everything for them. So they would love you." She said getting closer. Lance smiled a bit. At least she gets it...

"It was... never enough." Lance said, his voice dying at the end. Pidge sat down next to him. Lance eyed her. 

"Maybe.... the gods found you for a reason.... Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved. But the gods aren't the ones who made you Lance... You are. YOU are Lance." Pidge said, smiling. Lance smiled softly at her. His tattoo started hyping Lance up and he chuckled. Pidge got up and went over to the other side of the boat. Lance looked at his tattoo. His tattoo hugged him and he snorted. 

"Okay, okay. I--" He patted his chest where the tiny Lance was. 

"I love you too, buddy..." Lance looked at the water and frowned in determination. He turned around and reached for his hook, hesitantly. He picked it up and Pidge turned around to him. She smiled as he grinned at her. 

"Alright." The tiny Lance tattoo transformed into a hawk. Pidge hissed. 

"Let's go smaller." She told the tattoo as she brought her index finger close to her thumb. The tattoo nodded and turned into a bug. Lance inhaled and exhaled then closed his eyes in concentration. He managed to do it and he jumped up, excited. Then Heihei ate him. Pidge covered her mouth in shock. He turned back, Heihei hanging in his finger. Pidge snorted and started snickering. Lance looked at himself and smirked. He was fully human! 

"Level 2!" Lance said, excited. Pidge smiled and tiny Lance turned into an iguana. Lance wiggled his hand a bit and BOOM! The energy flew through him and he was an iguana. Lance got so excited he walked to the front of the boat and changed into a human, jumping in the water. Pidge giggled. He posed as he fell which got her to laugh even more and then he came out of the water as a full shark. He jumped out of the water and in mid air, did a roll that turned him into a hawk. Pidge watched mesmerized the changes. Lance dove and glided, lightly touching the water with one of his wings, splashing Pidge. She giggled again and Lance couldn't help but feel pride overtake him knowing HE made her giggle like that. He then decided to show off and he started flying around rocks up ahead, changing forms mid air and slicing them with his hook. Pidge's eyes widened as her smile grew. Now THAT was the cocky bastard she knew! 

"YEAH!" She cheered as Lance came closer. He raised a brow at her excitement and decided to ruin it. He turned to a whale and Pidge's face dropped in an unpleased 'Really dude?' type of face as he fell in the ocean. The impact got her wet from the huge wave and groaned, Lance jumped back on the boat. They high-fived and Lance couldn't help the small blush as he realized this girl just helped him be Lance again and actually listened to him. And because she actually looked cute with her hair plastered on her face and neck. 

"Next stop, Honerva!" Pidge said as she tried to give Lance the peddle. He looked at it, took it then twirled it, giving it back. Pidge's eyes widened. She took it excitedly and Lance chuckled at that. She surely was one that loved to learn. He helped her sail. He helped her see where the warmer current was, how to do a knot properly, how to not let the sail get turned by every small wind, he was teaching her how to sail. And he had to admit, he liked it. He thought her how to properly meassure the stars and she went on rambling how this would have helped a lot with building but she was one that did strange mechanisms and built stuff, not him. 

They were sailing through fog and Lance was hanging up so he could try and look over the fog. That's when he looked down to see Pidge ACTUALLY SAILING on her own, with no indications nor help. He felt proud. And she also looked cute when concentrating. Lance raised a brow and looked at her a bit amused as she pulled the rope and held the sail in place. She looked up, raising a brow at him. 

"What?" She asked. Lance shrugged as he got down. 

"I figured it out. You know the ocean used to love when I pulled up islands. 'Cause your ancestors would sail the seas and find them. All those new islands, new villages... It was the water that connected them all." Pidge watched as on Lance's back, his tattoo was showing exactly that. 

"And...Just saying from an objective point of view....And if I were the ocean, I think I'd be looking for, a... short haired... non-princess...chief daughter... to start that again." Pidge's eyes widened and she snorted, blushing a bit. 

"That is literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Probably should've saved that for Honerva." Pidge said, jokingly. Lance smiled. 

"I did. Katie Holt of Motunui. I believe you have officially delivered the great Lance~ across the great sea. Katie, Katie, Katie... You're so amaziiiiing!" Pidge frowned a bit at the use of her real name but she chuckled at his joke. She watched the island emerge from the fog. Honerva's island.

"It's time." Lance said, putting his hand forward. Pidge dropped him the heart, but that's when they heard a rumble. Pidge and Lance turned towards the source of the sound. Lava erupted and smoke and ashes rose with it. 

**"Haggar."**


	4. Chapter 4

Lance looked in the distance at the lava. He could do this. He could-- He heard the sound of the sail and the rope being pulled. He looked back. Pidge was looking at him, smiling. She was trusting him. She believed in him. She accepted him...Yeah. He'll do this for Pidge! 

"Go, save the world." She said. That was enough for him. He jumped and turned into a hawk, flying with the stone in his claw. The smoke rose and a huge lava ball shot towards him. He dodged it. Multiple lava balls got shot but he managed to dodge them all. Pidge looked with him with hope and she was also impressed. The smoke rose even higher, forming electricity packed clouds. She gasped, realizing what was about to happen. Haggar rose from the cloud and screamed, her body made of dead earth cracked, letting lava seep through. Lance got hit by her hand. 

"LANCE!" Pidge immediately pulled on the rope and let the boat sail to help him. Lance was falling, his hook and stone falling as well. He snarled and pushed himself grabbing both. He changed forms again and Haggar's hand came to strike. He dodged it, almost getting hit. The heat of the lava making him shudder. But then her other hand came from behind a cloud. Lance got hit right out of his form and into the sea, sinking alongside the heart. He turned into a shark and grabbed it with his teeth. He needed to do this. Everything was dying. That meant...Pidge would die as well at some point. No. He refused to think about that. He won't let that happen. 

He swam, changing into a smaller fish as another lava ball almost hit him. He was too big and so, Haggar easily spotted him. Pidge, up above, could clearly see how the lava balls were being thrown around. She had to dodge some as well and the waves hit the boat quite forcefully. She looked forward to see Haggar standing on some rocks. She tried to put her hand on a rock, closer to the water, but she was so heavy it broke under her weight and her hand landed in the water. The monster hissed and her hand turned cold. Pidge's eyes widened. She couldn't go in the water! Lance jumped on the boat, on his hand and knees and coughed. Pidge rushed to his side. She looked around and saw a crack between stones...a passage....a way to avoid Haggar. Pidge immediately got to the back of the boat and changed course. Lance got up as well and looked confused. 

"What... What are you doing?!" Lance asked, eyes wide. Pidge frowned in concentration, the wind strongly blowing. 

"Finding you a better way in!" Pidge said. Lance looked behind him. He then looked at Haggar. 

"We won't make it!" Lance screamed. Pidge shook her head. 

"Yes, we will!" She argued. 

"Turn around!" Lance yelled. Pidge frowned even more. 

"No!" His eyes widened. 

"PIDGE! STOP!" Lance said. He looked up and to his horror, Haggar was about to hit their boat. He put his hook up. The blow send a strong energy wave through the hook and into the ocean, a huge wave taking the boat away. They both screamed, holding on the best they could onto the boat that was being sent back. Then everything went blank.

* * *

When Pidge woke up again, she was face first onto the floor of the boat. She got up and looked around. Fog. She looked in the supplies to see they were still there and Heihei was ok. She then noticed Lance. 

"Are...you ok?" Silence. 

"Lance...?" She asked, more hesitantly as she tried to get closer. He got up and turned around, angry, his hook held in his hands. However...his hook was cracked, charred a bit at the top, pink energy sparking around. Pidge stared with wide eyes. 

"I told you to turn back." He said in a cold voice. 

"I thought we could make it..." Pidge said, quietly. Lance scoffed. 

"We?" He asked. Pidge looked down as she got up. 

"I thought... I could make it....W-We can fix it." Pidge said, trying to get closer. Lance coldly stepped away. 

"It was made by the gods. You can't FIX it." Lance snarled at her. Pidge bit her lip and frowned. 

"Next time we'll be more careful. Haggar was stuck on the barrier island. It's lava. It can't go in the water. We can find a way around--" Pidge said as she was tying the wood back properly so they could sail. 

"I'm not going back." Lance said, coldly. Pidge froze and got up again. 

"Wh...what...? We still have to restore the heart..." Lance frowned. 

"My hook is cracked. One more hit and it's over." Lance said. Pidge looked at him, pleadingly. 

"Lance, you have to restore the heart." Pidge said. Lance frowned even more. 

"Without my hook, I am nothing." Pidge stepped forward. 

"That's not true--" 

"WITHOUT MY HOOK, I AM NOTHING!" Lance yelled, coming forward. Pidge stepped back, scared a bit by how violent he seemed. Lance blinked in surprise, a small bit of guilt on his face, then he turned cold again and dropped the stone on the boat's floor and started walking away. 

"We are only here because you stole the heart in the first place..." Pidge said, as she picked up the stone. Lance stopped. 

"No, we're here because the ocean told you you're special and you believed it." Pidge frowned. 

"I am Katie Holt of Motunui. You will board my boat--" Pidge tried to say, standing her ground. Lance turned around again. 

"Goodbye, Pidge." He said. 

" --Sail across the sea--"

"I'm not killing myself so you can prove you're something you're not!" 

"I must restore the heart of Honerva. The ocean chose me!" Lance looked at Pidge. She looked so pitiful. Just try to talk calmly-- 

"It chose wrong." Lance said, solemnly. He took his hook and tried to turn into something. It sent a wave of energy making him stumble. He tried again and turned into a hawk. 

"LANCE!" She screamed after him as he flew away. Pidge let her hand drop, the heart pulsing in it. 

"Why did you bring me here? I'm not the right person. You have to choose someone else. Choose someone else. Please." She said, her voice cracking. What she didn't know however was...that Lance was still watching. The waves reached to her hand and slowly picked the stone, falling down and swallowing it's light with it. Pidge fell on her knees, crying. He almost wanted to turn back at that. Why, Pidge...? Why do you-- Then he saw it. The big ray eagle made out of light, swimming around the boat. Pidge watched it with big eyes. It had a beautiful pattern on it. Lance watched mesmerized it as turned in the water. Pidge searched for it in the water as the light faded. 

"You are a long ways past the reef." Came a familiar voice for Pidge, and a new voice for Lance. 

"Nonna..." Pidge said, her eyes swelling with tears. 

"Guess I chose the right tattoo." The woman said with a smirk. Pidge let out a shaky breath and scrambled on her feet almost falling. 

"NONNA!" She fell on her knees, hugging the elder woman. Welp, now Lance felt like a dick. 

"I tried, grandma. I... I couldn't do it." Lance had to bite his tongue as he watched the scene unfold. MAN HE WAS A HUGE DICKHEAD!

"It's not your fault. I never should have put so much on your shoulders. If you're ready to go home, I will be with you." The woman said, wiping the tears away. Lance melted. That woman won the award for the best grandma in his book, alright. Pidge got up and took the peddle. Lance felt his heart crumble. No no no...she can't just give up, right? Maybe he should go back and tell her he is coming back maybe-- 

"Why do you hesitate?" The elder woman asked, with a knowing tone. Pidge just stood there, the peddle being millimeters away from the water. So close yet, so far. Far enough to turn back....if....only if...

"I don't know." The woman hummed a small tune, the music of the sea following. Pidge turned to her. 

" _I know a girl from an island_  
_She stands apart from the crowd_  
_She loves the sea and her people_  
_She makes her whole family proud_ " The woman said, coming closer and tucking a stray hair strand behind her ear. Pidge smiled and Lance gasped at the cuteness of the moment. 

" _Sometimes the world seems against you_  
_The journey may leave a scar_  
_But scars can heal and reveal just where you are_ " The woman sang, softly, as she showed the damage of the boat, then pointed up at the stars. 

" _The people you love will change you_  
_The things you have learned will guide you_  
_And nothing on earth can silence_  
_The quiet voice still inside you  
And when that voice starts to whisper " _The woman stopped singing and looked at Pidge, putting a hand on her cheek. 

"Pidge, you've come so far... Pidge... listen...Do you know who you are?" Her heart thrummed at the use of her nickname. _  
_

"Who am I?" Pidge asked, raising a brow. The woman gestured for Pidge to sing. 

"Do I really have to sing....? I only sing along at celebrations--" The woman looked at Pidge unimpressed. She sighed. Lance chuckled from where he was watching. Yup...That's Pidge, alright. 

" _I am a girl who loves my island_  
_I'm a girl who loves the sea_  
_It calls me..._ " First of all...Man, Pidge had a nice voice. Second of all...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Pidge and Lance both looked around surprised as they heard drums and voices accompanying her. She raised her brows as she realized something. 

" _I am the daughter of the village chief_  
_We are descended from voyagers_  
_Who found their way across the world_  
_They call me..._ " Suddenly a light lit up behind Pidge and as she turned around and walked to the edge of the boat, more boats, made out the same blue light her grandmother and her spirit animal were made of. Lance stared amazed. 

" _I've delivered us to where we are_  
_I have journeyed farther_  
_I am everything I've learned and more_  
_Still it calls me_ " The bigger boat passed her and the leader looked at her with a smile, pointing to his pendant. The same as the one Pidge had from her grandmother. 

" _And the call isn't out there at all_  
_It's inside me_  
_It's like the tide always_  
_falling and raising_ " Pidge sang as multiple voyagers passed. Yup...all it took was a singing session the old 'finding my way' style. Quite cliché BUT THOSE WERE THE SPIRITS OF HER ANCESTSORS THAT BITCH JUST SUMMONED. LIKE DAMN! Lance was staring as the boats passed her small boat. 

" _I will carry you here in my heart_  
_You remind me_  
_That come what may_  
_I know the way..._ " Pidge sang as she hugged her grandmother then turned away. She looked at the boats still pouring and smirked. 

"I AM PIDGE!" Lance and her grandmother smiled at that. She dove in the water, happy to also escape the cheesy session she just had and started swimming to get the heart. She resurfaced but Lance saw how the light slowly got blown by the wind. Pidge however wasn't bothered. She realized it would fade the moment she looked away. She got on the boat and examined the damage. 

"Let's fix you up, baby." She said as she looked in the supplies and found the needle and rope she needed to sew the sail back. She hanged underneath the boat, retying the boards that were damaged. She put the rope back from where it was blow so she could control the sail again. She measured the stars, checked the current and let down the sail after she was done, pulling the rope and letting it take her where she was supposed to go. Lance didn't miss a beat to follow from a distance, in his hawk form.

Finally after almost a whole day of sailing, she saw the falling ashes in the sky and the dark clouds. She was where she was supposed to be. 

"Haggar can't follow us under water. We'll make it past the barrier island. We'll make it to Honerva--" She looked at Heihei then sighed, face-palming. 

"Who am I kidding, you're a rooster. You can't understand me." Pidge put him between the supplies and then closed the trapdoor. She looked up to see Haggar raised, lava and smoke raising around her. Right on time. And in three....two...one....The hand was coming towards where she was. Pidge smirked and then jumped on the front of the boat, making it take a sudden turn. The hand hit the water and the monster screamed as steam came out. The monster followed Pidge as she was sailing across the barrier island. She tried to throw a lava ball and missed. Pidge rode the wave that rose from it and eyed the way out. She then looked back to see Haggar tailing her. She could do this...she could do this...The monster then got right above her way out. The steam and dust raising across where Pidge was. The smoke cleared, only to show a rock instead and Pidge going back the way Haggar came. Haggar gasped in shock as Pidge then let the sail open fully and she sped around the barrier of rocks. Haggar threw a lava ball right above her and Pidge gasped. The walls of her passage started crumbling. No no no no! 

"NO!" Pidge said as the stone fell out of her pendant at the impact of a rock with the water. The rooster caught the heart. 

"No! Hei-hei. No, no, no, no, no..." She said as the rooster almost dropped it, but then he came to her and dropped the stone in her hand. 

"Nice work!" She put the heart back and held onto the ropes of the boat tightly, trying to get them out of the passage, safely. She got out of the passage and saw the island. 

"Honerva!" Then the lava monster came back. Haggar jumped, sending rocks in the water that sent her boat spinning, landing upside-down and Pidge underwater. She got on her boat and tried to pull it upward. Not again! Haggar reached for her and her boat when she heard the cry of a hawk...A hawk? LANCE! The hawk dove and a wave of energy shot next to the hand as he turned back and caught the monster's had off just as it reached for her. 

"LANCE!" Pidge said happily as he landed on the boat, next to her, grinning. 

"Lance! You came back-- But your hook. One more hit, and..." Pidge said, worriedly. Lance smirked and scoffed. 

"Haggar's gotta catch me first." Lance said. They both looked back as the monster screeched. 

"I've got your back, chosen one. Go, save the world." Lance said as he helped her turn the boat and they both looked at each other. Pidge rushed and hugged him tightly. Lance flushed. 

"Lance...Thank you." Lance's eyes softened and he smiled at her. 

"You're welcome, Pidge..." She broke the hug, a small flush dusting her cheeks as well.

"CHEEHOOOO!" Lance screamed as he turned into a bug. He flew in front of Haggar that watched him confused. Then he turned into a whale and winked. The monster watched horrified as he hit the water and got her wet. Her lava fading for a while. The cooled down Lava then cracked. Haggar eyed Pidge as she was sailing and Lance frowned.

"OH NO YA DON'T!" Lance said and before she could do something, Lance bit Haggar by her finger, then started crawling on her as he was an iguana. Lance yelped as he was walking on her and she smacked herself, making the place even hotter. He jumped off her hand and turned into a hawk. Lance then cut her hand again. The monster screamed. 

"Hey... Haggar! Shark head!" Lance said as he had the shark-head back. He then cut her other hand and turned into a hawk again, but got smacked on some stones. Unfortunately, the stones were in front of Pidge's boat and Haggar had clear view to her now. Haggar prepared and ball and fired. Lance turned to Pidge. 

"PIDGE!!" He screamed. But the ocean had other plans. It raised, cooling the ball and slowing it's speed and it fell behind her, sending her flying forward. The water grabbed her and helped her move faster. She got on the dead island and Lance sighed. 

"Get the heart to the spiral!" Lance told her as she started climbing. Haggar made another ball and eyed Pidge. No...Lance looked at his hook and frowned. He knew what he had to do. He took the hook, sent energy through it and jumped as high as he could and as far as he could. He ended up hitting Haggar right in the chest and the energy break-out made Pidge stumble forward. Lance landed on a stone, close to the barrier island and looked at his hook....well...handle since the rest was missing. 

Pidge climbed up higher but as she was about to put the stone she realized....

"Honerva. It's gone...." Pidge muttered. Then she turned back. Her eyes widened in shock. 

"HAGGAR!" Lance screamed. He started doing a dance to distract her from Pidge. At the end he sighed. 

"...Take care, Pidge." But just before he could accept the blow, a green light shined from the island. Both stared in disbelief as Pidge held the heart high. Haggar dropped the lava ball. 

"No...NO PIDGE!" Lance screamed. Pidge started descending and as she got to the ocean she smiled. 

"Let her come to me." She said. And the ocean opened in two. The monster started clawing desperately. 

"NO!" Lance screamed. But then he saw how calm Pidge was and got confused. He then heard the song of the ancestors and that got him more confused. Was she going to lull Haggar? It wasn't...that bad of an idea....kind of civilized. But after he just tried to hill her? Really? 

" _I have crossed the horizon,_  
_to find you_  
_I know your name_ " Pidge sang softly. Her voice being carried by the water to get even to him. Man he loved hearing her sing. 

" _They have stolen your heart_  
_from inside you_  
_But this... does not define you_ " Pidge said as she got on a stone from the bottom of the ocean and climbed on it to get higher ground. Haggar rose in front of her, confused and annoyed. 

" _This is not who you are~_ " Haggar's eyes widened, the lava seeping back into her and her skin turning to stone. Lance's eyes widened in surprise. 

" _You know who you are..._ " Pidge sang softly as the monster lowered her head and chest for her. Pidge smiled. 

"Who you truly are..." She cooed the monster and she closed her eyes alongside her, putting a reassuring hand on her. Pidge then jumped off the rock and rushed to her chest. The spiral was there. Pidge picked the heart up and brought it to the spiral. The stone broke from her body letting her magic or nature show her true form. Pidge stared with wide eyes as she smiled at him. 

"Honerva...." Pidge said, still staring with her mouth agape. The ocean closed and raised Pidge higher and she watched as Honerva put her fingers on the dead land and brought it back to life. Pidge then got on the island and saw how Lance got spurted out as well from the ocean. He fell on his bum and then Heihei got thrown on the island as well. Lance snorted. 

"The chicken lives!" He said with a thumbs up. Pidge knelt down and hugged him. He chuckled and put his arms around her. 

"Heya Pidge..." He said, amused at her actually showing affection. 

"I'm sorry about your hook..." She said softly as she broke the hug and helped him up. He shrugged. 

"Well... hook. No hook. I'm Lance." Pidge snorted then the ground rumbled underneath them. They got scooped up by Honerva and Pidge immediately knelt in front of her. Lance raised a brow and Pidge gestured for him to do the same. He did. The giant mother island frowned at him. Lance chuckled. 

"Honerva! How you've been?" The goddess and Pidge looked unimpressed. Pidge face-palmed. Lance coughed, awkwardly. 

"Lance?" Pidge said, crossing her arms. Lance sighed. 

"Look, what I did was... wrong. I have no excuse. I'm sorry." Honerva smiled then brought her hand up again. Lance's eyes widened. Pidge gasped and got on her legs, bouncing in excitement. It was Lance's hook. Fixed! 

"You know, it would be rude to reject a gift from a Goddess." Pidge said with a smirk. Lance was at a loss of words. He was bouncing like a child as well. He picked it up and started screaming. 

"CHEEEHOOOO!" Pidge hit him in the stomach and his scream died. The mother island laughed at their antics. 

"Thank you. Your kindness is deeply appreciated. Tiny Chee-hoo!" He said as he became a bug. Pidge snorted and started chuckling, blushing. Lance stared at her, mesmerized and accidently turned human, face-planting in Honerva's other hand. The goddess lowered Pidge and then looked at Lance with a knowing look. 

"W-What...?" He asked asked, looking away, blushing. The goddess put Lance down as well and he gasped, realizing something. 

"Ummm...Honerva...? Can I possibly...shorten my life-span...?" Pidge blinked in confusion and raised both her eye-brows in surprise. 

"Why would you do that?" The goddess giggled and touched Lance. His tattoo jumped around, giddy just like how the goddess watched. 

"W-well...god this is awkward...I...Uhhh..." Pidge tilted her head. 

"Ah, fuck it..." Lance said and pulled her in a kiss. Pidge's eyes widened in surprise. Lance's tattoo high-fived Lance. 

"Ah- Um- I- what...?" Pidge said, a blushing mess, stammering. Lance backed away. 

"Sorry- I guess you don't--" Pidge smacked him. He put a hand on his cheek. 

"HOW DARE YOUUUUUU!" Lance felt his heart break. 

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN FORM THE QUESTION PROPERLY! YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD! No no no. Try again." Lance stared at her in disbelief. 

"Ah wha...?" Pidge crossed her arms. 

"If you want to ask to be with me, do it properly, ya dingus!" Lance gasped as he jumped up in excitement. 

"IT'S A YES?!" Pidge snorted. 

"Yes." He hugged her and twirled her around. The goddess clapped her hands and then realized they don't have a boat. She made one with flowers to appear from petals and then laid down to resume her slumber. Pidge and Lance both chuckled and got to the boat. 

"So...now you're a demi-demi-god." Lance hummed. 

"Seems like it...Sooo~ Ready to take this AWESOME trophy back home?" Lance said, flexing. Pidge looked unimpressed. 

"Ready to get your dick chopped by all my friends and family since i'm technically the baby?" Lance spurted and yelped. 

"HOLD ON! YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT THAT!" Pidge rolled her eyes, smirking. 

"You'll love it on the island." Lance scrunched is face up. 

"Uh-huh....Don't let them touch tiny Lance." Pidge spurted and started laughing. 

"TINY LANCE?! HOW NARCISSITIC CAN YOU GET?! OH MY GODDD! BUAHAHAHAH!" And they sailed back home. 

* * *

"It wasn't so bad when Lance was introduced. Lance met two other demi-demi-gods that had short life spans just like his. Allura and Coran. Pidge became the chief and they were voyagers again. Lance and her would sail from island to island together. And they lived happily ever after." The elder woman said as she closed the book. 

"Nonna...Why did you use me and Lance's names?" Tiny Pidge as she she was twirling a screwdriver around. Lance and Hunk were sitting next to her. The tiny cuban boy got up and frowned. 

"Yeah! I wouldn't marry her! Girls have cooties!" Lance said. Hunk snorted. 

"Cooties..." Hunk repeated. Pidge pouted. 

"You wouldn't....?" Lance stared at her with wide eyes. He blushed. 

"W-wait I didn't mean- I mean-....Maybe I would." Hunk gasped. 

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!" Lance and Pidge looked at each other and tilted their heads. 

"Are we?" Pidge asked her grandma. The woman chuckled. 

"If you want to yes." They both gasped and Lance hugged Pidge. 

"MY Pidgey! CHEEEE-HOOOO!" Pidge looked unimpressed at her grandma. 

"You did this. He will say Che-hoo all week." 

"Awww. Bambina, he'll get over it." 

"Let's go play outside guys! Allura is here with Keith and Shiro!" Hunk said. They all three got out. The woman looked at the back of the room where a hook was with special engravings that looked quite tribal. It looked made out of hard bone and it had rope tied around it's handle. 

"Yeah....Just a story....Isn't that right, little buddy?" Her tattoo on her arm came to life and high-fived her. 

**"What a nice story, huh?"**

**THE END**


End file.
